marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Howlett
James "Logan" Howlett, also known as Wolverine is a Canadian mutant. Wolverine was the second known mutant born, after his half-brother Sabretooth. He has a number of animalistic mutations. These include three retractable razor sharp claws on each hand, and heightened senses, which allow him to track people through scent and sound. He also has superhuman strength. Additionally, Wolverine possesses a healing ability which allows him to rapidly heal and recover from almost any injury in astonishingly short times. Adamantium has been surgically bonded to his entire skeleton, including his claws, making him nearly indestructible. Wolverine is a brutal and sometimes feral hand-to-hand combatant often having berserk rages, he also has experience fighting in multiple wars and cage-fights. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prologue James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832, on the North-Western Territories now known as Canada. In 1845, there was a dispute in James' father's estate. Victor Creed and his father were visiting. James heard a gunshot and ran down to see what had happened. His father had been shot. Bone claws slowly emerged from in between his knuckles. In a wild rage he screamed and attacked the man who shot his father with his newly discovered claws, James killed the man, who as he died, revealed to James that he was his real father. James ran away, but Victor caught up with him and vowed that since they were brothers, they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James and Victor fight for the United States in the American Civil War, World War I and World War II. James took the name Logan. ''The Wolverine'' Flashback During the bombing of Nagasaki, Logan saved Ichirō Yashida, a Japanese officer. ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr approach Logan in a bar in an attempt to recruit him to their all-mutant taskforce. He rudely dismisses them and they leave. X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1973, Logan and his brother Victor are fighting in the Vietnam War when Victor attempts to rape a young lady. When a soldier attempts to arrest him, Victor unleashes his rage and begins to commit murders against his fellow soldiers. Logan defends his brother none-the-less and the two are shot by firing squad, but their healing abilities allow them to survive. William Stryker asks them to join a special team he's putting together, filled with special individuals including mutants. The team starts to search for a mysterious meteorite fragment in Africa. Logan leaves the team when he refuses to be involved in Stryker's mass killings. Six years later, as the team starts being killed off by Victor, he is a living as a lumberjack with a girlfriend named Kayla, who is fascinated with a Natvie American myth about "the Wolverine". Stryker returns to inform Logan that members of the old team are being murdered and requests his help, but Logan dismisses him. Kayla is murdered by Victor and Logan seeks vengeance, but after tracking him down to a bar Victor defeats him. Stryker offers Logan an opportunity to become more powerful - Weapon X; an experiment that involves encasing a human skeleton in an adamantium skeleton. Logan accepts and demands new dog tags escribed with the name "Wolverine". Logan undergoes the experiment and briefly falls into a lifeless state, before miraculously reviving himself. Logan overhears a conversation that confirms that Stryker intends to wipe his memory and continue his experiments. Logan escapes the facility and takes refuge in a farmhouse where an elderly couple welcomes him. The couple are murdered by Agent Zero and Logan swears revenge on both Stryker and Victor, before murdering Zero. Logan finds Kestrel for help and the two search for a mutant named Gambit, who knows the location of a mutant experimentation centre Stryker has erected. While searching for him in Las Vegas Logan came across Victor and fought him a second time, this time defeating Victor. Enraged, he was about to deliver the killing blow when Gambit interrupted the fight. Victor saw an opportunity fled the scene. After a battle with Gambit, Logan is taken to The Island where he discovers Kayla is alive and was part of the conspiracy, faking her death under orders from Stryker. Logan and Victor battle each other and the fight ends in Logan's favour, though he passes on the opportunity to have vengeance to save his own morality. He and Kayla free a number of imprisoned mutants but finds himself in a heated battle with the Deadpool (Wade Wilson implanted with several mutant powers and enslaved by Stryker), and forms a temporary alliance with Victor to fight the creature atop a cooling tower. Logan beheads Deadpool, whose optic blasts cause the tower to collapse. Victor and Logan part ways and Logan searches for Kayla, finding her bleeding from a bullet wound. Wolverine is shot through his head by an adamantium bullet fired by Stryker. When he recovers, he suffers sever amnesia and recalls nothing of his past. He does not recognise Kayla's body nor Gambit, and needs to be reminded what his name is. Logan leaves alone to seek answers. X-Men Fifteen years Later, Logan is introduced as a cigar-smoking lone wolf who wanders from place-to-place in Canada where he fights people in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability that his Adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar, he is confronted by Marie, who changed her name to Rogue as she had put her boyfriend into a coma while kissing him and hence, ran away from Mississippi. It is here that she sees Wolverine's retractable Adamantium claws, when the latter engages in a fight. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue introduces herself to him and asks if she can come along. At first he declines, but changes his mind and takes her with him. On their way, his truck is attacked Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Wolverine tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by two members of the X-Men - Cyclops and Storm, who rescue both Wolverine and Rogue and bring them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he regains consciousness and immediately looks for an exit. He finds out that there are mutants like him there who are trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X convinces Wolverine to stay with them and become an X-Man, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine reluctantly agrees and stays. Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake, tells Rogue to leave as "she is a danger to everybody else". This is actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion, so that she could be used by Magneto to control a machine that could turn all humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence he convinces her to return to Professor X's school but the pair are intercepted by Magneto who kidnaps Rogue. Wolverine, along with Jean, Cyclops and Storm, head to the Statue of Liberty where Magneto is operating his plan. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her, virtually killing her, but she survives. He is also challenged by Sabretooth and they both engage in a fight atop the Statue of Liberty. Cyclops intervenes and knocks Sabretooth off the Statue with an optic blast. Wolverine gets carried to the Statue's torch on wind created by Storm, he frees Rogue from Magneto, and gives her his powers so she can heal. They return to the X-Mansion. Professor X gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past as promised, directing him to a mysterious Alkali Lake. Wolverine then leaves the mansion on Cyclops' motorbike heading to Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United Wolverine finally discovers the Alkali Lake, but only finds an old and deserted factory, giving no clue about his forgotten past. He is disappointed and returns to the X-Mansion after a call from Professor X. Upon returning, Wolverine is given the responsibility to look after the mutant children in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what information he had given to William Stryker . Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler, who was found guilty of attacking the President of the United States. While the Professor is interrogating Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and the Cerebro to Stryker. Professor X is later kidnapped along with Cyclops by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Wolverine has nightmares of his involvement in the mysterious Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Iceman. But all of a sudden, Stryker along with his military troops, invades the mansion and starts to look for the Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers, and saves the mutant children. He tells Colossus, Bobby, Rogue and Pyro to leave. As Wolverine is about to escape too, he is confronted by William Stryker, whose presence provokes more forgotten memories in his mind. But he shakes out of it, and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds the Cerebro and steals it. When Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler, learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Wolverine, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to recruit the X-Men from Bobby's house. During the X-Men's journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help to the X-Men in bringing down William Stryker, who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Professor X and his handling of the Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be the Alkali Lake. The X-Men agree to form the alliance. At the Alkali Lake, Jean finds that Stryker's base was underground. Mystique, impersonating Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops into opening a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base all by himself and he comes across a laboratory where he sees his claws' scratch marks on the walls. Now, he starts remembering what happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the Adamantium. William Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". When Wolverine is about to get his hands on him, Stryker introduces another mutant with Adamantium skeleton and claws, Lady Deathstrike, who battles Wolverine but is disabled by him. Wolverine trails Stryker, while the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Professor X and the kidnapped mutant children. After the destruction of his base, Stryker tries to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, who leaves him to be drowned in the flood water. As the X-Men leave, Jean sacrifices herself to protect them from the flood. Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. Wolverine, hiding his love for Jean, tells Cyclops that Jean had always loved him. Logan later informed Scott that Jean had chosen to be with the latter. X-Men: The Last Stand Sensing trouble, Professor Charles Xavier sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, when Jean was a little girl she was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Phoenix" — a purely instinctual creature, ruled only by its own violent desires. Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine asks about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams Wolverine into a wall. She then flees to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men vie for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for twenty years, she destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's army, which is attacking the pharmaceutical company's laboratory on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Katherine Pryde leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Henry McCoy injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her, vaporizing the soldiers. While the other X-Men flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her with his claws. He briefly returned to the school before leaving for Alberta, Canada. He went to bar where he originally met Rogue and returned to his life of solitude. The Wolverine Logan retreated to Yukon, Canada, where he was tormented by hallucinations of Jean, whom he was forced to kill, and of the Nagasaki bombing in 1945. One day, after getting into a fight with some hunters, he was located by Yukio, a woman with mutant powers enabling her to see people's deaths, representing Ichirō Yashida, the CEO of a technology corporation, who was dying of cancer. Logan saved Yashida's life during the Nagasaki bombing, and Yashida wanted Logan to accompany Yukio to Japan to return the favor. In Tokyo, Logan met Yashida's son Shingen and Shingen's daughter, Mariko. Yashida offered to conduct a transplant, removing Logan's immortality and transferring it to himself. Logan refused and prepared to leave the following day. That night, while Logan dreamt of Jean, Yashida's doctor, Viper injected a robotic parasite in Logan's system, which affected his healing factor. The next morning, Logan was informed that Yashida had died, and attended the funeral, where he saved Mariko from Yakuza assassins with help from Yashida's associate Kenuichio Harada. In the process, Logan was shot and discovered that he was not healing as quickly as before. After fighting more assassins on a bullet train, Logan and Mariko hid in a local motel. While Mariko slept, Logan stood guard outside and experienced another hallucination of Jean before passing out from his injuries. When he awoke, he discovered that Mariko had the motel owner's grandson, a veterinarian, stitch him up. Meanwhile, Harada met with Viper who, after demonstrating her mutant powers to him, demanded that he would find Logan and Mariko. Logan and Mariko go to Yashida's house in Nagasaki. As they slowly fall for each other, Logan started revealing his past to Mariko. Meanwhile, Yukio had a vision of Logan dying, and went to warn him. However, she was too late and Mariko was captured. After interrogating one of her kidnappers, Logan went to confront Mariko's fiancé, corrupt Chief of Justice Norubo Mori, who revealed that Shingen had ordered the kidnapping. At Yashida Corporation's headquarters, Shingen revealed that Yashida had left Mariko his empire, and prepared to kill her when Harada arrived with his Black Ninja clan and Viper; Harada rescued Mariko, while Viper poisoned Shingen. They then took Mariko to a research center based where Yashida was born. Arriving at Yashida Corporation with Yukio, Logan used Yashida's medical technology to locate the parasite and extract it, but appeared to die during the operation. Yukio was attacked by Shingen, who prepared to kill her when Logan awoke and intervened, killing Shingen. Logan and Yukio then followed Harada and Viper to a research center, where Logan was attacked and captured by Harada and his men. Logan was placed in a machine by Viper, who revealed her plans to extract his immortality and introduced Logan to her associate, the Silver Samurai, who had an adamantium sword and the ability to charge it with energy to increase its cutting power. After talking with Harada, who believed he was protecting her still, Mariko escaped and managed to direct the machine Logan was in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. Harada saw the error of his ways and was killed by the Silver Samurai while helping Logan escape. Meanwhile, Yukio arrived and defeated Viper by hanging her, while Logan fought the Silver Samurai, who cut off his adamantium claws and began to extract Logan's immortality, revealing himself to be Yashida, who had faked his death. Mariko intervened and stabbed Yashida with Wolverine's discarded claws, giving Logan the opportunity to disable the armor with his bone claws and throw Yashida off a cliff before passing out. While unconscious, Logan once again hallucinated about Jean, and finally moved on from her death. Mariko becomes CEO of Yashida Corporation and bid farewell to Logan as he prepared to leave Japan. Yukio vowed to stay by Logan's side as his bodyguard, and they depart to places unknown. Two years after the events in Japan, Logan returned to the United States and watched an ad for Trask Industries and their advances in the field of robotics before being confronted by Magneto, with his powers restored. Magneto announced that he needed Logan's help to stop a new enemy that threatened to exterminate the mutant race. When Logan inquired as to why he should trust Magneto, Professor Charles Xavier arrived to reassure him. Logan questioned how Xavier was alive, and Xavier reminded Logan that he was not the only one with gifts. X-Men: Days of Future Past With the mutant race on the verge of extinction, Wolverine’s healing factor makes him the only X-Man capable of withstanding the rigors of time travel. He’ll have to survive long enough to complete the most important mission of his life: to go back in time to prevent a chain of events that will bring about the end of mutantkind. Character traits Wolverine is short tempered and takes a while for to trust people. He often prefers to be left alone, but is not above working with his teammates. He generally prefers offense over defense. He is usually serious but has a sarcastic sense of humor. He is vary loyal to those who are his friends. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Wolverine possesses a "healing factor" which allows him to rapidly heal and recover from almost any injury in astonishingly short times. Depending on the severity of the injury, Wolverine can completely heal within a matter of seconds to a matter of hours. Wolverine's healing factor is in fact so powerful that the only way to kill him is to cut off his head (although that would be impossible due to the Adamantium bonded to his entire skeleton structure). It allowed him to stand up and walk through a disintegrating telekinetic blast emanating from Phoenix, while others where completely disintegrated. He also survived the blast wave of the nuclear strike on Nagasaki, suffering severe burns. His skin and his hair regenerated in under a few seconds. Upon removing the nano-bug that was on his heart, the wounds that he inflicted when his healing was temporarily disabled all healed in under a few minutes. He was also able to withstand well over a dozen arrows in his back. **'Poison Resistance:' Another aspect of Wolverine's healing factor is that his body is much more resistant to the effects of poisons and other harmful foreign substances. For example, when Stryker's commandos were assaulting Xavier's mansion, they subdued and captured several mutants with powerful tranquilizer darts which caused near-instant unconsciousness. When they attempted to subdue Wolverine with the tranquilizer darts, however, it did not significantly impede his rampage against them. At most, they momentarily made him a little groggy before he simply shrugged off the effect, as seen when he yanked out the darts when the fight was over. This also means that Wolverine has a high tolerance for alcohol and tobacco as his body can easily process small amounts of them without effect. For example, Wolverine has been a heavy cigar smoker for decades, but this has not had a long-term detrimental effect on his health. **'Retarded Aging Process:' In addition, his healing factor has prolonged his aging process, if not stopped it altogether. It is why despite the fact that he is well over 179 years old, he still possesses the physical condition of a man in his 30s' who engages in intensive physical exercise. *'Retractable Bone Claws:' Wolverine possesses three retractable razor-sharp bone claws on each hand. *'Adamantium Skeleton:' Wolverine had adamantium bonded to his skeleton and claws during the Weapon X program, organized by William Stryker, making it nearly indestructible. The adamantium-laced claws can cut through nearly any substance (Wolverine was easily able to cut through a thick metal wall with them). However, it makes him vulnerable to opponents with magnetically or metal-control based powers such as Magneto. After a battle with Silver Samurai; Logan's adamantium-coated claws were sliced off, though the bone claws regenerated afterwards. Two years later, Logan has yet to find a way to recoat the claws. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine is also superhumanly strong, both as an effect of his mutation and as a result of carrying the intense extra weight of the adamantium bonded to his skeleton around as body mass he has an increased striking strength and most likely lifting strength as well, as he was able to fling a "mercenary" at the end each set of claws into the air at least 10 feet. *'Superhuman Speed:Wolverine is able to run over 30 mph. When sensing Victor was near and going after Kayla, he was able leave from his job site and reach her car in a minute. *'''Superhuman Stamina: Thanks to his regenerative powers, Wolverine's fatigue toxins are halted for hours, allowing him to engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can. *'Superhuman Endurance:'Wolverine's endurance is far more greater than that of a normal human *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine has greater and faster reflexes than a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine also has greater agility than that of a normal human. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Enhanced Senses:' Wolverine possesses enhanced senses and is capable of tracking people through scent alone as well as detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. All of Wolverine's senses are increased to extremely high levels although it is unknown if this extends to his senses of taste and touch. His senses enables him to sense when danger is near such as at the Yashida's funeral. Abilities *'Excellent hand-to-hand combatant:' Wolverine is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with experience fighting against various cage-fighters and being in the U.S. military for over 120 years and surviving at least four different wars. He is probably second only to Mystique. *'Excellent stealthiness:' Wolverine was able to sneak around at the Xavier institute with a lot of "mercenaries" armed with night vision goggles and guns, being shot only once. Furthermore, he was able sneak around Magneto's base camp, and while being attacked by several mutants, still didn't alert the full force of the Brotherhood of Mutants and was able to slip among them after defeating the small group of mutants. Relationships *Jean Grey - Unrequited lover. *Silver Fox - Lover. *Yukio - Bodyguard and ally *Rogue - Friend. *Sabretooth - Half-brother and ally turned archenemy. *Cyclops - Teammate, friend, and love rival. *Deadpool - Former ally turned enemy. *Storm - Teammate and friend *Iceman - Teammate and friend *Colossus - Teammate and friend *Magneto - Enemy *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies *Stryker - Former Boss turned enemy *John Wraith - Former Team X teammate turned ally *Fred Dukes - Former Team X teammate *Agent Zero - Former Team X teammate turned enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Gambit - Enemy turned ally *Mystique - Enemy *Pyro - Teammate and friend turned enemy *Kitty Pryde - Teammate and friend *Beast - Friend and teammate *Ichirō Yashida - Friend turned Enemy *Mariko Yashida - Love interest *Kenuichio Harada - Enemy turned Ally *Shingen Yashida - Enemy *Norubo Mori - Enemy *Viper - Enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (7 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman and Troye Sivan (young) **''X-Men: First Class'' - Hugh Jackman **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Hugh Jackman **''X2: X-Men United'' - Hugh Jackman **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Hugh Jackman **''The Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Hugh Jackman *Canon (3 comics) **''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' **''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue'' **''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' *Canon (1 game) **"X-Men: The Official Game" - Hugh Jackman Behind the scenes *Dougray Scott was originally cast as Wolverine, but was forced to pull out of the project due to scheduling conflicts with Mission: Impossible II. *On the last scene of X2 Hugh Jackman had to wear a wig because he had long hair for Van Helsing. *Hugh Jackman's name was uncredited in X-Men: First Class. Trivia *When Wolverine complains about the leather costumes, Cyclops replies with "What do you prefer, yellow spandex?", a reference to Wolverine's costume in the comics. **In an alternate ending for The Wolverine, Yuriko presented a costume similar to the one in the comics on the plane. *Wolverine made a cameo in X-Men: First Class. *An alternate scene of X-Men: The Last Stand ''shows that Wolverine has returned to Alberta, Canada and continued his lonely life, even meeting the barman from the first film. *He is one of two characters to appear in all of the X-Men films, the other is Charles Xavier. However, he is the only character who has been played by the same actor in every film. *In the films, Wolverine's accelerated healing powers are never referred to as a "mutant healing factor". *Jackman revealed in a interview with the Huffington Post that his character was originally going to have a cameo in ''Spider-Man. *In the comics Wolverine is quite short, standing at 5'3. Quite ironically, he is very tall in the movies, as Hugh Jackman is 6'2. Quotes *"Go fuck yourself" - X-Men: First Class *"I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do best isn't very nice." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *''"In my whole life I felt like an animal, I ignored my instincts, I knew what I really am, but it will never happen again".'' - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"I didn't call him blob, I said bub." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"My whole life I felt like an animal. Then she came along." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"Hey, bub, I'm not finished with you yet." - X-Men *"You came to the wrong house, bub." - X2: X-Men United *"Did he just call me boy?" - X-Men: The Last Stand *"That's not who I am anymore." - The Wolverine *"The Wolverine!" - The Wolverine *''"So, I wake up in my younger body and then what?" - X-Men: Days of Future Past'' *''"Patience isn't my strongest suit." - X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine and '' The Wolverine ''Prologue ''Images in chronological order of the film timeline: 830px-Jameshowlettboneclaws.jpg|James Howlett's rage YoungWolverine.jpg|Young Wolverine Xmen3_4775.jpg Jamesvictor.jpg|James with his half-brother Victor civilwar.PNG|Logan during the Civil War WWI.PNG|Logan in World War I WWII.PNG|Logan In World War II Xmen3_4834.jpg The Wolverine - pit.jpg|Logan in Nagasaki ''X-Men: First Class'' Snapshot - 46.jpg|Charles and Erik approach Logan. Wolvie.PNG|Logan watches Erik and Charles exit. bar.PNG|Logan at the bar. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Vietnam.PNG|Logan in the Vietnam War Xmen3_4856.jpg wolverinesabretoothvietnam.jpg|Sabretooth and Wolverine back-to-back WolverineVietnam.jpg 451px-Loganboneclaw.jpg|Wolverine with bone claws Wolverineboneclawpromo.jpg wolverine-bone-claws-bar-1920x1080.jpg wolverine 1920x1080.jpg WolverineVictorYell.jpg|Wolverine and Victor Creed WolverineCreedStryker.jpg|Wolverine, Victor Creed, and William Stryker WolverineVictorCloseup.jpg|Wolverine and Victor Creed WolverineWraith.jpg|Wolverine and John Wraith WolverineVictorFight.jpg|Wolverine fights with Victor Creed WolverineGambitFight.jpg|Wolverine fights with Gambit PHDX7IIMfnw6HE_m.jpg|Wolverine in his Jacket Wolverine vs. Deadpool.JPG|Wolverine making his lunge to decapitate Deadpool loganboneclawfight.jpg|Logan fighting Victor WolverineOriginsRare.png|The Wolverine Wolverinegrowl.jpg Wolverine thumb.jpg Wolverineberserk.jpg PHs0tuww02Fpvt_1_m.jpg|Logan freeing the mutants WolveringFreesMutants.jpg New_Wolverine_Image.jpg|Promotional Image X-Men Origins Wolverine.jpg|Promotional Image X-Men Origins- Wolverine poster.jpg|Promotional Image Shirtless_Wolverine.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine_Strut.jpg|Promotional Image WolverineXO.jpg|Promotional Image James_Howlett_(Earth-10005).jpg|Promotional Image Group.jpg|Deadpool, Gambit, Wolverine, Victor Creed and Silver Fox. XMOWolvering Promo.jpg XMOWolvering Poster.jpg Hiresloganimage.jpg|Tie-In Videogame cover Daysoffuturepastwolverine.jpg|The Uncaged Edition of the video game features bookend cutscenes with Logan, teasing the Days of Future Past Gameimage.jpg imageclassic.jpg|Classic Wolverine costume in the video game imagelegendary.jpg|Legendary Wolverine Costume in the Video Game imagexforce.jpg|X-Force Wolverine costume in the game imagwie.jpg imagjhe.jpg imagehj.jpg imagewwiill.jpg 171765_1523465377832_1570542957_31082723_5218920_o1.jpg 172056_1523465257829_1570542957_31082722_1318379_o1.jpg 1-101.jpg 13328_1248006571534_1570542957_30538744_5847984_n1.jpg 2966280.jpg 2966285.jpg Hugjackman-wolverine.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine_0ba183d9.jpg James_Logan_Howlett.JPG WolverineTank.jpg WolverineTank2.jpg imagelogan.jpg ''X-Men'' Wolverine_(film).jpg|Poster Wolverine poster.jpg Wolverine1.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine101.JPG|Wolverine with his Claws Wolverine102.JPG|Wolverine on top at The Statue of Liberty 830px-James_Howlett_(Earth-10005)_002.jpg Hugh wolverine x-men.png|Wolverine sense danger. Logancagefight.jpg Wolverinesnow.jpg theferalfury.jpg s0332813gfby2.jpg|Logan at the X-Mansion x1.jpg|Logan in his X-Men uniform imageci.jpg Hugh-jackman-026-img.jpg Hugh-xmen.jpg XMTHELASTSTANDPROMO-009.jpg x1wolvierine.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' Wolverine2.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine201.jpg|Wolverine sense danger 173913_xbor_l.jpg|Wolverine vs Lady Deathstrike. Loganmansion.jpg X120.jpg|Logan learns about Stryker X2.jpg|Promotional image 2.jpg|Promotional image image,ik.jpg imagsae.jpg imagex2.jpg X2WolverineOrigin.jpg|Wolverine before escaping the Weapon X facility. tumblr_mqz3xf9Nce1r41cf8o4_1280.jpg Wolverine2cg4.jpg Hugh_Jackman_Wolverine_X_Men.jpg imageweaponx.jpg imagealkalilake.jpg Loganprofile.jpg Loganx2.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Wolverine3.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine x3.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine.JPG.jpg|Promotional Image Laststand1.jpg|Wolverine in his suit Wolverine301.jpg|Wolverine against the Brotherhood Wolverine x3 action.png|Promotional image for action X3promo0209vv.jpg|Promotional image X3promo0233af.jpg|Promotional image promowolverine0kl.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverinex3.PNG|Promotional Image x1wolvie.jpg|Poster L11442as5.jpg WolverineSentintelHeadbig590full2.jpg|Wolverine aside a decapitated Sentinel after a Danger Room session. Imageee.jpg ''The Wolverine'' TW Wolverine.jpg wolverinejp.jpg The Wolverine Japan.jpg The Wolverine snow.jpg Loganviper.jpg|Wolverine taken prisoner by the Viper. loganmariko.jpg|Logan on the run with Mariko. Ycouple.jpg|Wolverine and Mariko. loganyukio.jpg|Logan with Yukio. loganhughjackmanbattles.jpg|Wolverine battling some ninjas. loganshughjackmanadaman.jpg|Wolverine battling some ninjas. image.jpg|Wolverine battles Lord Shingen LoganVsShingen1-TW.png|Logan, now receovered, prevents Shingen from killing Yukio LoganVsShingen2-TW.png LoganVsShingen5-TW.png|Shingen impales Logan with both his Katanas Shingen8-TW.png|Shingen stabbed through the neck by the Kuzuri's claws Logan TW.jpg The Wolverine 02.jpg Flickr image.jpg Thewolverinelogan.jpg F_160590.jpg Thewolverinepromo.jpg thewolverinejapan.jpg Wolverinecloseup.jpg Wolverinesword.jpg Wolverinefight.jpg Loganrun.jpg BYnnsVCCMAAvBaz.jpg_large.jpg Nagasaki.jpg|Yashida's report about Logan. thewolverineb&w.jpg thewolverinechains.jpg coat.jpg The Wolverine - Wolverine.jpg|Promotional Image. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' PH6OQYtuw5tUaa_1_m.jpg Hank, Charles and Logan.jpg Hank, Charles and Logan DoFP.jpg movies-xmen-hugh-jackman.jpg Wolverine-XMDoFP.jpg LoganMagnetoCharles-XMDoFP.jpg DoFP Future Wolverine 01.jpg DoFP Past Logan and Charles.jpg DoFP Future Charles, Erik, Logan.jpg DoFP Future X-Men.jpg DoFP Future Wolverine.jpg Wolverine_Days_of_FUture_Past.jpg x-men_days_1_big.jpg Wolverine - Future-1.png|Promotional Image. p7tk.jpg|Concept art of old Logan from X-Men: Days of Future Past. Empire Past Wolverine.jpg|Past Wolverine on the cover of Empire. Empire Future Wolverine.jpg|Future Wolverine on the cover of Empire. X4 united.jpg|Promotional poster. Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Teachers Category:Immortal Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Brothers Category:X-Men members Category:Team X members